Reunion From Hell
by dancing-with-the-devil 1995
Summary: Episode 1: There are some things he would rather forget. Leaving her was one of them. But she has other ideas. One things for certain, the Doctor's world is about to shatter
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: To any one who read the first Reunion From Hell, my apologies for this, I decided to restart it completely, I just wasn't happy with the way it was going. To any new readers, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, not now nor will I ever.

Prologue

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a park just as the sun was rising. The Doctor walked out and turned as Amy followed him.

" So, where are we?" She asked, her Scottish accent penetrating the silence.

" That is a very good question Amy. I would say," The Doctor paused and sniffed, " Earth, England, somewhere in the north."

" You bought me to northern England? Thanks Doctor."

" What? There's nothing wrong with northern England," He said, sensing the disapproval in Amy's voice, " Apart from the fact it's really cold." The Doctor muttered, repressing a shudder. Amy gasped as she looked up into the sky.

" Doctor," She whispered, " Look."

The Doctor spun and looked at the sky. The sky was tinged with tints of orange, red, gold and pink. The Doctor grinned, " See, told you it wouldn't be that bad."

" It's a sunrise, Doctor."

"Well, it's still beautiful, " He took her hand, " Let's go see what's on offer." He ran to the nearest gate, pulling Amy along with him. As it was so early, the park keeper hadn't opened the gates yet, so the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and opened the lock on the gates. The park led out onto a main road. On the side they were standing on was a row of houses, breaking only where the park was, then continuing in their conjoined formation further up the road. Across from them was a row of about six shops, all with flats above them, more houses and a hospital. " Wonder if they have a shop." The Doctor mused silently.

Unbeknown to the Doctor and Amy, they were being watched. A flame haired girl was sat in the window of one of the flats. This was the twelfth night running she hadn't slept. She was waiting for him to return. She smirked as she ran through what she had planned for him. She quickly changed and made her way to the kitchen. Her 'father' was sitting in at the table, eating a bowl of cornflakes. He saw her in the doorway, " You're up early." He stated.

She shrugged, " Couldn't sleep and I got bored."

" You sure you don't need to see anybody, a doctor or..?"

The red haired girl shook her head, " I don't need to see a doctor. It's just a phase. It'll pass."

" I worry about you, y'know."

She opened the breadbin and pulled two slices of bread from the loaf. " I know, it's part of the territory." She said putting the slices into the toaster.

Her dad stop mid sip of his cup of tea, " A letter came for you." He told her, getting up from the table, handing her a letter. She took it off him, slightly puzzled. Opening the letter she began to read:

Dear Miss Susan Foreman,

We have received confirmation of….

Susan didn't bother reading the rest, she didn't need to. She knew what the letter was about. Everything was in order and the Doctor's world was about to plunge into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm back; sorry it's been so long. I have had exam after exam, which means a lot of homework, which just eats into my time. But I'm back with a new chapter. And I've set myself a challenge, not sure whether its genius or stupidity. But more about that later.

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Doctor Who, if I did, I would be stupidly rich

First Day

Susan grinned up at the man who had taken care of her, "I got the place."

He put his tea down and pulled her into a hug, "I told you you would."

Susan kept up her act of being pleased with herself. She knew she would get the place. She had her way of getting what she wanted. When her 'mother' eventually woke up, she to was pleased with her 'daughter'.

The Doctor sniffed the air. "Need a hanky?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, can you not feel it?"

"Feel what?"

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead he ran back to the TARDIS. He pulled the screen round and began flicking switches. Any appeared in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor studied the screen for a few more seconds, "Just as I thought…" He looked up at Amy, "Come here, and look at that," he pointed at the screen.

Amy studied the small dark patch on the screen, " What is it?"

"An abnormally high build up of background radiation," Amy looked at him blankly, " when you travel through time, you pick up background radiation, it's completely harmless, it's just _there_. But this," He pointed to the screen, " is enough background radiation for a small group of… things that have travelled in time. What the worrying thing is is that this build up of radiation is in a normal secondary school. Admittedly, it's an all girl school; I thought they'd got rid of them; but a perfectly normal school all the same. The question is why?"

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be infiltrating said school?

The Doctor grinned, " It's been a while since I've been a teacher."

The Doctor reclined in the chair in the staff room. How convenient that there had been an opening as a physics teacher going at the school. He watched the clock. Those selfish seconds ticked by so painfully slowly.

At long last it was time for his first class. Outside the school erupted into activity as year sevens ran to class, afraid to be late, while the rest of the school took their merry time getting to class.

The lab he had been assigned was on the second floor of the designated science block. The school had buildings for practically each subject. One for science, one for maths, one for English, one for foreign languages, one for history, one for music, one for RE, one for geography and one for art. The desks were adequately graphitised. The lab was better equipped than the last school he worked at.

Susan stood in front of her new form class. The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was incredibly welcoming, on the verge of being overbearing. Susan was a teenager in appearance, she was 312 at the last count, and the teacher was treating like her she was five. The girl showing her around, who Susan would be shadowing, was an ordinary girl, very intelligent for a human. Her name was Helen is Susan's memory served her correctly. She babbled on about how wonderful the school was and how much Susan would love it. Susan fiddled with the hem of her navy skirt. The entire uniform was navy, apart from the white blouse.

The bell went signalling to the girls' to make their way to class. Susan followed Helen to her first class, physics, remembering that she shouldn't actually know her way around the school yet.

The Doctor could hear the chatter of the girls outside the door. He opened the door, "Come in girls, find yourselves a seat, and settle down," The last two girls filed in and The Doctor made his way back to his desk, "I am Mr. Smith and I will be taking you for your Physics classes this year, and quite possibly next year as this is the first of your GCSE years if I am correct," He flipped open the laptop and began calling the register. He faltered slightly on the last name. She must've just joined the school. Her name didn't fit the alphabetical pattern of the register, "Susan Foreman?"

A red haired girl on the front row answered, "Yes Sir."

The Doctor looked at her and his hearts sunk. This would be interesting to say the least.

So there you have it. Now about the challenge I have set myself. I have decided to write the equivalent of a series, which means I am going to aim to write 13 Doctor Who fanfictions. Some might be crossovers. So what do you think of my challenge? And the chapter? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: thank you for all the alerts and all that. But PLEASE review! I'm having a sorta crappy time at the moment and they make me feel happy and I would like to know what you folks think of my challenge. I know realise how desperate I sound for reviews.

Disclaimer: this is disclaimed.

Brief History

The Doctor sat in the corner of the staff room, contemplating what had just happened. He had honestly thought he would never see her again. It turned out karma had other ideas. He was so lost in his own thoughts; he didn't notice Amy sitting in the seat opposite him, "Doctor?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

The Doctor jumped slightly, "Amy!"

Amy frowned, "What's up?"

The Doctor sighed, "I may know one of the girls in my class from a long time ago."

"And that's a problem because?"

" I probably caused her a lot of pain, and she's had about 50 years to plan her revenge on me."

"I'm not following."

The Doctor leant forward in his seat indicating for Amy to do the same, "She's my granddaughter, provided my theory is correct. Which is incredibly likely."

"You have a granddaughter!"

"Yes, why is that such a surprise?"

"Because it's you. You're The Doctor. I thought you were the last Time Lord."

"So did I."

"What did you do to her?"

"I left her behind. She was saying goodbye to the people we had been travelling with and I locked the TARDIS and left her here on Earth."

"You mean you didn't even say goodbye?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I just left her," He sighed, "believe me, there are times when I wish I hadn't. This is one of them."

"Why not just go back in time and pick her up?"

"Because, Miss Pond, that would mess up the time continuum. And probably result in near apocalypse. Reapers and everything flying about."

"So no going back in time to prevent her having fifty years to plan to try and kill you?"

"No time travel no. And who said she was going to try and kill me?"

"No one, but let's be honest, Doctor, various species have tried to kill you for much less than abandoning them for fifty years without a legitimate reason."

The Doctor's frown deepened, "True, but it still doesn't explain the build up in background radiation. There's too much for it to be one time traveller."

"And how do we find that out?"

"We break in."

Susan partially regretted coming to an Earth school. Teenage humans of the female species had a tendency to be incredibly bitchy towards one another. Even so called friends. And there was the fact that her own intelligence surpassed that of the teachers in the school. Except 'Mr. Smith', well The Doctor.

She knew that by now, her subordinates would be getting impatient. A visit was in order. She allowed herself a small smile, remembering how easy it was to get them on her side once she told them what she could bring to them. Everything was falling into place wonderfully easily.

It was dark out. The students had long gone home, along with the staff. In short, the school was completely deserted. The Doctor and Amy strolled casually along the terrace to the school. When they reached the main gate, they paused. It was already open…

It seems the school wasn't as deserted as they had first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: HELLO! It's amazing what a new series does for my muse. And another point; what do I have to do to get reviews? The fact that you guys are subscribing and everything is lovely, but a review every once in a while would be nice. Thank you. Disclaimer: this has been disclaimed.

THE DUKE

The Doctor frowned, looking at the busted up padlock. If they'd just waited a little while longer he could have used his sonic screwdriver. People these days had no sense of class.

"And I suppose you know who's already here?"

The Doctor held the padlock in the palm of his hand, scrutinising every inch of it, searching for a clue as to who had broken in. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Pond, I can't know everything. But I can find out. Quite easily." The Doctor flashed a grin and headed into the school grounds.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped and turned back round, "What now Amy?"

"Security."

"What about it?"

Amy pointed up to the security camera pointed at the entrance. The Doctor turned and looked up, "Ah yes." The Doctor flipped the sonic screwdriver around in his hand and pointed it at the camera. Sparks flew as the camera short-circuited. "Happy now? Come on Amy! Honestly."

Amy followed the Doctor into car park. The Doctor looked around, "Now if you were a race of time travelling aliens, where would you hide?"

"Oh I don't know Doctor, how about a blue box?"

The Doctor grinned again, "Amy you're brilliant."

"I am?" Amy asked confused.

"Yes, the caretaker's office. Last place any student in the school would go, or any teacher and the caretaker spends relatively little time here so…. To the caretaker's office. Shed. Thing."

Susan punched the final few digits in and the hydraulics in the wall hissed and the crack in the wall widened, revealing a dark tunnel, sloping gently downwards. The floor was slippy from the moisture that seeped in through the walls and trying to cling to the walls for balance was no good either.

As she walked down, Susan's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the faint shadow of the doors ahead of her. She pounded on the door and waited. She could hear the faint whirring of machinery from the other side of the door.

"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" The metallic voice asked.

Susan waved the Dalek away, "Hold your horses, he'll be here soon enough. You're not the only person anxious to have him dead you know."

"HAVE YOU HEARD FROM THE THOUSAND YEAR DUKE?"

"No I bloody well haven't. And if I do, rest assured Supreme, you will be the first to know."

"WE ARE GROWING TIRED OF WAITING."

Susan sighed and massaged her temples. Daleks had very one-track minds, "I know you are, I am too, and I'm sure the Duke is too. But what we all have to remember, what you have to remember, is that we all stand to benefit from this. We all want The Doctor gone, but getting rid of a Time Lord takes patience."

"HOW DO YOU BENEFIT?"

Susan went to say something but then paused and thought for a moment. What did she stand to gain from all this? Besides the Duke's promise and Daleks' promise that she would be spared when their time came to rule this planet. Then she saw a toe of a boot appear around the corner "Personal satisfaction, letting him know what it's like to be let down by the people you thought you could trust, by your own family," She looked up at the white Dalek, "but of course Daleks wouldn't know about that would they?"

The Dalek reeled back, almost knocking into the Scientist Dalek behind him, who was well camouflaged in the gloom.

The Doctor strolled casually into the caretaker's office. At first glance, everything looked normal, tools scattered all over the workbenches. Well, it looked normal if you ignored the great big hole in one of the walls. "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

Amy grabbed The Doctor's shoulder, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. A big dark tunnel leading underground, quite possible alien, what could possibly be bad about going down there? Hmm?"

Amy rolled her eyes and followed the time travelling mad man down the tunnel. The Doctor crouched down, pulling Amy's sleeve for her to do the same. They began shuffling forward awkwardly. Quiet voices drifted up the corridor of darkness.

"Doctor, who's that?"

The Doctor turned, looking at Amy slightly annoyed and held a finger to his lips. Be quiet Amy.

"HOW DO YOU BENEFIT?"

The Doctor felt a cold shiver race down his spine. This was bad. This was very bad indeed. The Doctor shuffled forward, stopping when he was at the turn off of the tunnel.

"Personal satisfaction, letting him know what it's like to be let down by the people you thought you could trust, by your own family," The Doctor could hear that she was trying to conceal the emotion that remained raw even after all this time, "but of course Daleks wouldn't know about that would they?"

There was a momentary pause, then…

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he jumped into the room, "Hold on, wait a minute!"

The five Daleks and Susan turned to face him. Susan smirked, "Look what the cat dragged in, The Oncoming Storm."

"Someone's called me that before," The Doctor mused.

Susan stood in front of him, "Where's Amy?"

The Doctor looked around, "Dunno."

"Scientist, check the tunnel." She ordered, not taking her eyes of the Doctor.

"WE DON'T TAKE ORDERS FRO-"

"From me? I think you'll find you do, because I think you'll find I'm your only link with the Duke who I think you'll find is calling the shots here. So if something goes wrong because you've disobeyed my orders, I don't imagine the Duke is going to be best pleased."

The blue Dalek slid backwards. The Doctor looked over his shoulder, watching the Dalek. "AMY RUN!"

Amy gasped, jumping from the shock of The Doctor's sudden shout. She got up quickly, using the momentum of jumping up to propel her forwards quicker than usual. The Dalek was at the base of the tunnel. The long straight tunnel with nowhere to hide. Just one long run to the office.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Both The Doctor and Susan yelled. "NO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sadly, this may be my last chapter for a while, as I shall soon be embarking on a mountain of exams. What fun! Hopefully I'll be able to get something out during that manic time. And thank you to everyone who has subscribed; nice to know I'm being appreciated. And a doubly huge thanks to anyone who has taken the time out to review. It means a lot, really. Right, disclaimer: this has been disclaimed

TRUST

"NO!"

But they were too late. The laser fired from the Scientist Dalek into the dark corridor beyond, where it could have only hit one thing. They heard Amy's scream as the laser hit.

To say the atmosphere intensified was an understatement. The five Daleks looked on, uncaring and unmoved by the death of the Scottish girl. But they were Daleks. Why should they care? The Doctor and Susan were both furious, but for entirely different reasons.

"You killed her," The Doctor glared down at his granddaughter, "You killed her!" he repeated, yelling and pointing an accusing finger at her.

Susan clenched her fists. She shook her head, "I never told you to kill her."

"SHE WAS INFERIOR."

"That doesn't mean you had to kill her. She was harmless."

"SHE WAS NOT DALEK KIND." The Scientist continued to defend his actions as only a Dalek could.

"You were meant to be following orders." Susan said, slipping an arm round to her back. She grasped at thin air until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the gun out and pointed it at the blue Dalek.

"YOUR WEAPON IS HARMLESS." The Dalek's voice rose up the octave

"You wanna bet?" Without thinking of the fragile state of play they were all in, she pulled the trigger, blasting the Dalek into oblivion, showering everything in fragments of Dalekanium and the flesh of the grossly mutated creature inside. The remaining four Daleks clicked their guns at her. She observed them coolly, "Don't think for one second I won't do the same to you four if you disobey me."

"YOU DESTROYED ONE OF OUR OWN. YOU MUST BE DESTROYED." The Strategist rolled forward.

Susan shrugged, "You killed hundreds of others."

The Doctor held his hands up, "Right, can we stop this talk please. Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Susan leant against the desk behind her, twirling the gun around, "I was contacted by a guy who calls himself The Thousand Year Duke who you seem to have upset greatly at some point. So much so, he wants you dead. Of course I was only too happy to take on the task," She explained, malice and hatred lacing her voice, "And this merry lot wanted in too. Figured the more the merrier."

"You are aware of the fact that the Daleks have killed hundreds of Time Lords."

Susan looked up at The Doctor, "Funny how they forget to mention that. But we seem to be coping just fine," Both Susan and the Doctor looked at the broken Dalek, "well, were until you strolled on in."

"You killed Amy."

"I'll think you find the Dalek killed Amy, not me."

"You're their commander Susan. A commander is responsible for their soldiers."

"Their not my soldiers. They're his," Susan sighed, "I'm tired of talking."

She took a pair of handcuffs from the table and grabbed one of The Doctor's wrists. She clasped the cuffs around his wrists and pushed him in front of her, jabbing the gun into his back. "Walk." She ordered.

The Doctor walked slowly away from the pack of Daleks. "You know you can't trust Daleks, Susan."

"Oh, and I can trust you?"

"More than Daleks, yes."

Susan jabbed the gun into his back again, making The Doctor wince. "Who said I trust them anyway?"

The Doctor went to say something but then closed his mouth. At what point had she proved that she truly trusted the Daleks? Obviously not that much if she had bought a gun powerful enough to shatter Dalekanium with her.

Susan suddenly shoved The Doctor into a cell. "Well, I hope you're very happy with yourself."

"I am actually yeah."

"You're not my granddaughter Susan."

"I am. You created this mess yourself. You made me what I am now."

"No, my granddaughter isn't this heartless."

"Quite the contrary actually, I have two fully functional hearts. There's just no room in them for you."

"You can't trust the Daleks Susan."  
"Gah, again with the trust. I know I can't trust them, I can't trust anyone. And guess who taught me that lesson. You. You ruined me. You know, there was a point when I blamed myself for what had happened, for you just ditching me on this forsaken planet. But then I realised, no, I'm not to blame, it's _his_ fault. He left me behind of his own accord because he didn't want me there. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To not be wanted by your own family?"

The Doctor held her accusing glare, "It wasn't like that all Susan; I did want you to travel with me."

"Don't lie to me Doctor, I've had enough of it." She said, walking away, leaving him in the dark, the door closing behind her.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" He yelled after her. Whether or not she heard him, he didn't know. He would never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hello, I'm back, did you miss me? So, the exams are over and I am now free from school and am not quite sure what to do with my new found freedom. Anyway, because you've all be waiting so patiently, here is a shiny brand new chapter for you. As always reviews and favourites are appreciated, but reviews more so. Disclaimer: this has been disclaimed.

THOUGHTS

"You ever let me down again and you will be in serious trouble."

The Supreme's eyestalk twitched, as if he didn't understand her. After spending so much time around the Daleks, Susan was getting used to their little signals anyone else would call body language. "WE LET YOU DOWN?"

"To damn right you did," Susan squared up to the Dalek, pulling the eyestalk down so she could see into the single eye planted there, "The Duke was very clear in our orders, was he not Supreme?"

"KILL THE DOCTOR." The Drone Dalek answered.

Susan grinned, "Yeah, kill the Doctor, destroy him, erase him from existence. Not once did he say Amy should be killed, none of this was her fault. She didn't deserve to die." Susan turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Home."

Susan stopped by the little pile of ashes on the floor of the tunnel, her mind whirring over. What if she could get the sonic and cancel out the effects of the intense radiation that came with a Dalek's blast? And then realign the molecular structure into that of a human girl in her twenties or so, Amy was about that age wasn't she? Would that be enough to bring Amy back from the dead? Was it even possible? Did age even matter? Susan shook her head, clearing her mind of the oncoming headache. She stepped carefully around the small mound and strode on home.

Unwanted thoughts, unwelcome thoughts whirled around in her head. What had the Doctor meant by trying to protect her? From the Time War? No, how could he have known that was coming. That was the greatest danger to any Time Lord, wasn't it? So if he wasn't trying to protect her from that, then what? What was so bad he had to ditch her without warning on Earth? Was there something wrong with her? Or him? Or was someone else after them?

Susan checked around her and screamed out into the darkness. A scream of regret, frustration, and confusion. Why were these thoughts plaguing her? She wanted the Doctor dead after everything he'd done. It would have taken five minutes to sit down and explain everything to her. Well, probably more, but still.

If the Doctor was killed now, would there be a paradox? Had his timeline even crossed that of the Thousand Year Duke's? Would the cost of revenge and a favour be too high? The end of the universe? All because she hadn't thought things through properly. Was the Doctor really worth that? Was anyone really worth the universe for?

Deep down she knew the answer. But she couldn't admit it to herself.

She still wanted the Doctor dead.

The morning routine at home would be the same as it always had been. Her 'parents' would already be up by the time she would be, and would have already have had breakfast by the time she was ready. They would sit around the table, the man and woman she lived with talking, smiling to each other, laughing at each other's terrible jokes, and she would smile, joining in, maintaining the façade that these people mattered to her.

Well, it should have been the same as always.

Susan came into the kitchen and was met by a face of thunder and one that just looked tired.

"Where were you last night young lady?" the woman asked.

Susan shrugged, "Out." She said getting a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"Out? Where?" the woman persisted.

"At a friends house." Susan poured the cereal into a bowl.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes actually, it does, where were you?"

"I told you, at a friend's house."

"Doing what?"

"Just taking care of some stuff I needed to."

"And you couldn't do that here because?"

The man sighed and got up from the table, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Just calm down okay sweetheart," He kissed her on the forehead.

"Coz the stuff I needed was at my friend's house."

"Why didn't you call us? You could have been anywhere." the woman was getting more and more irate instead of calmer.

"It's not like it's unusual behaviour mum, loadsa teenagers go out on a whim, at least I came back home and didn't get involved in anything I shouldn't have." Susan turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." she said, slamming the door behind her.

Susan found herself wandering towards the park over the road. There wasn't much to the city, at least not now thanks to Thatcher, but the parks, of which there were a lot, were breathtaking and clearly well looked after.

The main path from the the main road was wide, and was the only part of the park in a state that needed repair, with various parts of the park branching out from it. Susan walked past one of the offcuts before doing a double take when she caught a flash of blue in her peripheral vision, almost too scared to hope.

She half ran half walked into the offcut. And there it stood in all it's glory, completely unchanged by time. Tears welled in her eyes, which she hastily wiped away, to an avail. Tears made tracks down her face. The glorious, understated, unassuming, completely magnificent TARDIS. The wonderful blue time travelling box. But to Susan it was so much more.

It was home.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: hey, I'm back! I can't apologise enough for the long wait you guys have had but my life over the last 18 months or so has been a mess and it's only now that I've managed to get on top of it. Thank you for waiting so patiently/impatiently (delete where appropriate) for this and thanks in advance for any reviews XD

HOME

Susan stared at the blue box, absently tracing her finger around the St. John's Ambulance sticker on the front door. Nothing had changed about it. The Doctor never did get around to fixing the Chameleon Circuit. Despite herself she smiled. No doubt the instruction manual was in a black hole somewhere in deep space. Even the sign for the phone still read the same.

She felt heat begin to radiate from her coat pocket. Her key still worked. She scrambled in her pocket until her fingers clasped the burning metal. Holding it in the palm of her hand, she watched as the key glowed, almost desperate to be reunited with the TARDIS. Her hands shook so badly she could barely get the key in the lock.

She stepped into the control room and looked around. While the outside hadn't changed, the same couldn't be said of the inside. Gone were the plain white walls and control panel. The Time Rotor was no longer the small column she remembered, but much bigger, reaching the TARDIS' ceiling. The walls were orange, or maybe they were just reflecting the light, she couldn't tell, nor did she really care. The TARDIS groaned. Susan tenderly stroked the control panel, "I'm sorry old girl, I didn't mean it like that. You're wonderful any which way." This seemed to appease the TARDIS' grumblings.

Several staircases lead off from the control room. Susan took the one heading down, curious as to just how much the TARDIS had changed. Wandering the corridors of the TARDIS felt like second nature to Susan, like she had never been away. She came to the door she remembered as her bedroom aboard the TARDIS. Hesitantly, she pressed her hand against the door, pushing it open. Her breath caught in her throat. Nothing had changed; nothing at all, with the exception of clean bedding. Everything was exactly as she'd left it. She drew her hands along the familiar shelves. No dust. He'd even kept it clean all these years. Either that or the TARDIS had started self-cleaning. "Don't blame you if you have, living with him."

The Doctor sat in his cell. Twenty steps by sixteen. At least it wasn't too cramped. Did Susan still have her key? He wondered. He didn't remember taking it from her, unless she'd left it in her room. Nah, he would've noticed it by now if she had. More to the point, he thought, who was the Thousand Year Duke? Who would call themselves that? Well, clearly a Duke who had lived a thousand years and was rather proud of the fact. But still, it was a stupid name. He was curious as to how long it was going to take Susan to realise he hadn't met the Duke yet. And how long would it be before he got out of there? Susan was clever, he knew that, clever enough to tie his hands behind his back so he couldn't reach his screwdriver and sonic himself out.

Then he heard it. The faint groaning noise that meant the TARDIS was coming. It grew steadily louder; artificial wind swept his hair back. The Doctor grinned, almost bursting with pride at both the TARDIS and his granddaughter. The door creaked open and a girl with red hair stepped out.

"Doctor?"

Amy hit the dusty floor with a heavy thud. Every muscle and joint in her body protested as she tried to stand. She looked around the room. No clues as to the time or place. She looked out the window to the street below. Nothing. This place, wherever it was, was like a ghost town. "No point staying here," She said to herself, trying to steady her nerves. She ran down the stairs and into the street lined with white buildings with narrow windows. "Hello?" She called out, hoping that someone was about.

"You lost little girl?"

Amy turned and saw two grey skinned boys standing there, one with dark hair, the other blond. Had the blond been wearing more clothes, Amy might've mistaken him for a girl, but gender really wasn't the main problem here.

"Who are you?"

The dark haired boy turned to the blond, "You hear that brother, the human wants to know our names," The blond broke out into fits of giggles, a high piercing laughter that put Amy's teeth on edge, "Our names aren't important Miss Pond.

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked, backing up as the brothers came towards her.

"The Duke told us," the dark haired one answered, "he would like to see you."

A groaning echoed around the empty streets. Amy looked behind her and saw the TARDIS materialising.

Susan looked at the screen, "What do you mean?" The TARDIS beeped, "What never? Seriously? So where is she?" the screen changed, showing Susan a video of an empty street. Susan cursed. That wasn't good. She watched Amy wander around the street, heard her shout "Hello" and heard that familiar drawl and high giggle taunting Amy, "Land please."

Susan rushed to the door and watched Amy running towards the TARDIS. Amy was fast, but the twins were gaining on her, "Jasdero, Devit, she's coming with me," Amy looked at Susan confused, "just go in the TARDIS," the Time Lady muttered.

The twins looked at Susan abashed, "B-but… the wh- but He said to bring her."

Susan shrugged, "Change of plan. We need her for bait. Sorry guys." She shut the door on the twins before they could protest any further.

"Bait?"

"It saved you didn't it?"

"So you lied?"

"I'm related to The Doctor, Amy, it's a skill passed down through the family."

Amy watched the girl wander around the control panel, flicking at switches and pulling levers here and there. No one had to tell her Susan was related to The Doctor, she could see it. Just the way Susan treated the TARDIS was enough. "You know those two?"

"Who? Jasdero and Devit?" Amy nodded, "Used to, haven't seen them for a long time."

"I'm guessing they work for the Duke too?"

"Technically no," Susan said absently, pulling the screen around, "they're more like his sons."

"He has a family?"

Susan shrugged, "Of sorts."

"How many of them are there?"

Susan shrugged, "Don't know. Nor do I particularly want to. They're dangerous and I was stupid. The less you know about them, the safer you are."

"Where are we going?" Amy asked when she realised Susan was piloting the TARDIS.

"The Doctor, save him then get rid of the Daleks, then take you back home."

Amy looked at the Time Lady, furious, "I'm not going back."

"Yes you are Amy, it's the safest thing for you. Go home, find a nice guy, fall in love, I don't know maybe you've already found him, settle down, live your life, have a family. You stay with The Doctor Amy, you're gonna die before you're thirty, what kind of life is that?"

"At least I'll have had some kind of adventure."

The TARDIS landed, "And imagine the stories you could tell your kids if you leave now. You're lucky Amy, you can stop now, have your family, take your life back. Don't throw it away for the sake of The Doctor. Seven four eight two." Susan said, nodding at the doors.

Amy left the TARDIS, "Doctor?"

"Amy?" He looked at her face, "I know that look, that's an angry look. What I do this time?"

"Not angry at you, at Susan. She wants me to go home." Amy said, typing in the code Susan had told her.

"You should listen to her Amy, she's probably speaking sense. And not that I'm not grateful that you're here, but how are you here?" The Doctor asked as Amy stepped into the cell, "You were exterminated."

"No, I got teleported." Amy explained reaching into The Doctor's pocket and pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver. She opened the cuffs and the fell to the floor with a quiet clink.

"Where to?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his wrists.

"I don't know. But Susan found me and brought me back," She looked down at her hands, "I should go back home to Rory, shouldn't I?"

The Doctor held Amy's face, "If that's what you want. Your decision."

"Promise me you'll visit."

"Absolutely."

The TARDIS landed in Leadworth. Well, in Amy's back garden to be exact. Amy and The Doctor stood where they had first met. Susan was hanging around awkwardly by the TARDIS admiring the plants.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Doctor."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "Goodbye Amelia Pond," He pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"Visit soon."

"I will."

Amy untangled herself from The Doctor, "And you," She pointed at Susan who looked at the Scot, a little alarmed, "take care of him and try and stay out of trouble."

"Will do, and I'll make him come visit."

Amy gave The Doctor one last hug before ushering him into the TARDIS. She stood and watched as The Doctor and Susan left Leadworth for God only knew where.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: And so concludes 'episode' 1. Yes I am actually that mad and I am going to do 13 because I am just that mad. I hope you enjoy this and stick with me through the rest of the series. If you do, you may have to add me to your alerts as some may be cross overs. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this. Reviews and faves are much appreciated. Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC.

FAMILY

Susan leant against the console, arms folded, watching The Doctor dance around the control room like a madman. Well, she supposed he was a madman. "So," She started as casually as she could, "what happens to Rory and Amy now?" Even though she had never met the man, Susan was sure that she would quite like Rory, her great-grandfather of sorts. That conversation had been interesting. Amy had seemed wild, in a passionate sort of way, the sort of wild that would never settle in one place. Maybe that's why her grandfather had taken such a shine to her. If Rory could unintentionally make Amy settle, he had to be a wonderful man, to compete with The Doctor and come out on top. Such a shame, she thought, that she would most likely never meet him.

The Doctor shrugged, "Be husband and wife, grow old together; I think they retire and live in New York eventually."

Susan smiled, New York, it had been years since she'd been, "That sounds… that sounds nice. It's been a while since we've been to New York, together, isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned, "Yes, but first, we need to solve the problem of Daleks in a school."

"Ah," Susan spun herself round to the typewriter and began typing frantically.

The Doctor watched her, curious, "Susan, I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?"

"Being brilliant Doctor. Besides, our people practically invented black holes, did they not?"

The Doctor frowned, trying to keep up with his granddaughter's train of thought. Susan watched out of the corner of her eye as The Doctor's expression cleared, "Oh Susan, that is brilliant."

"Glad you think so."

The TARDIS began materialising in the bunker, seconds after they had left. The Doctor stood at the doors of the TARDIS, listening as the Daleks began solving the encryptions, no doubt panicking after hearing the TARDIS twice.

"They done yet?" He heard Susan call.

The Doctor tipped his head back, "Not quite yet Susie."

"Don't ever call me 'Susie'." Susan all but growled at him.

The doors whooshed open and four Daleks glided into the corridor. "Now!" The Doctor yelled back, shutting the doors on the Daleks.

Susan entered the final coding and the Daleks were enveloped in a gravity bubble, pulled through the Time Vortex as the TARDIS hurtled towards the nearest black hole. Susan's fingers clung to the edge of the control as the TARDIS lurched, almost spearing herself when the TARDIS came to sudden halt. The Doctor scrambled up straight and fixed his bowtie, "Well, that was… interesting."

Susan nodded, smoothing her t-shirt out, "Right then," she disconnected flicked the TARDIS screen on and disconnected the gravity bubble, watching with an odd sense of satisfaction as the last four Daleks drifted into a black hole. Susan liked to imagine their tinny voices were screaming as they drifted towards an inescapable fate. Not even Dalekanium could survive a black hole.

And then they were gone.

Susan beamed and looked to The Doctor. Her smile faltered, "I know that look," She started.

"Now Susan-"

"I'm not going back! You're not leaving me again!" Susan's voice broke and she could feel herself shaking. She'd lost her family once; she wasn't going to lose him again, not so soon after finding him, after she had almost lost him.

"It's not forever-"

"Stop lying to me!"

"Susan, I'm not lying, I mean it, we can-"

"We can what? Travel time, together, forever, until you're too old to save the universe? That's what you said the first time Doctor, and you left me behind. You locked the doors to the TARDIS on me," Susan hastily wiped a tear away. Rassilon knew she hated crying on front of people.

The Doctor wrapped her in a hug, "I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair.

"Then why do it?"

The Doctor sighed, "I was trying to protect you," He held her shoulders and took a step back, "I thought it would be better for you if you weren't travelling with me."

"Protecting me from what?"

The Doctor let go of Susan and wandered around the console, flicking switches here and there, "It's really best that you don't know Susan."

"What if whatever you're trying to protect me from has already found me."

"Which is why you're coming with me, after you've said goodbye to your parents, which is exactly what you are going to do now." The Doctor explained, pointing to the TARDIS doors, "I'll be five minutes, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." She warned.

Susan stood in the kitchen of the flat, her parents looking at her expectantly. Susan began wringing her hands, "I'm leaving. I've found my family, well, my grandfather and I'm going with him, forever."

Her mum smiled, "Susan, you can't leave, you've still got school, and if he is really you're grandfather, he might now be around much longer."

"No, he will, he'll be around for ages yet. That's the thing mum, I'm an alien. A Time Lady, and my grandfather's a Time Lord. I'm three-hundred and a bit years old," Susan felt awful when the colour drained from her mother's face, "Mum, I'm sorry, but I have to go with him, I've waited so long for this, for him to come back, I can't not go with him now. You haven't seen the things I've seen with him, if you had, you'd be telling me to go. I've saved civilisation with him, saved the universe even."

"Jason, tell her, tell her she can't leave."

Susan looked at him, "Dad I-"

He smiled softly, "I know sweetie, you go with him and you save the world."

Susan briefly squeezed the man who had taken care of her for the last five years, "Thank you. I love you both, and I'll never ever forget either of you," she hugged her mum, "I'll tell everyone how amazing you both are," Susan stopped to look at them both, "Thank you." She ran out of the flat, to the park and waited.

The Doctor stood in a graveyard outside New York City. Why is it, he thought, that I can never find them except here? He looked down at his friends' grave, happy that they had both lived long and, he assumed, very happy lives together. "Don't hate me, either of you, because I know what you're thinking. She'll be safe, I promise, just like I promised River would be safe. Actually that probably doesn't set your minds at rest; every time you've met your daughter she's doing something dangerous. But I mean it, Susan will be safe. And she'll be wonderful and make all of us here very very proud. And I'll try not to lie. Too much."

Every day, Susan went back to that park, even when her life should have really moved on. All her schoolmates had, they were holding down jobs and raising families. And here she was, waiting for a mad man in a blue box. It had been near unbearable going back that first day, the first few months in fact. Her mum had just said "I knew he wouldn't." Susan supposed she had known that too. The TARDIS could be unreliable and was drawn to trouble, he'd just gotten held up, that was all. At least that's what she told herself. The reassuring thought hadn't done her much good when she had been sent to multiple psychiatrists who were trying to get her to understand that she wasn't an alien and that there was no man with a time-travelling police box. Being told you were insane when you were reasonably not insane was annoying to say the least.

The TARDIS whirred and Susan, while internally elated, stood with her arms folded, scowling. The Doctor all but fell out of the TARDIS. He took one look at Susan, "How long was I gone for?"

"Fourteen years."

Next time:

The long haired man held Susan, "Now General, please tell me you still have your Innocence." Susan looked at the man incredulously. General? Innocence? Wait… what?

"That's none of your bloody business." She protested, shrugging him off.

"Komui, she's a time traveller, remember, none of that's happened for her yet," a red-haired boy stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Lavi, nice t'meet ya." He grinned, holding out a hand.


End file.
